


Moon and Sea

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extra Treat, F/F, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Ocean, Romance, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: She was once a castaway child raised by mer-folk and mountain apes, watched over by the sea... she became a being of powerful magic, and the ocean's bride.





	Moon and Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



> Dear lionessvalenti, I hope you enjoy this little treat as I found your prompts so beautiful. <3
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Ever since that long-ago moonlit night, when as a tiny child she was washed ashore on the island from a shipwreck, the sea had watched over her.

Merpeople cared for her and became her sisters and brothers, braiding pearls into her hair, playing tag with her in underwater grottoes and giving her the name of Moon. For she had arrived when the moon was full, they said, and she seemed to call the ocean to her with her movements and her voice, in the same way that the moon in the sky controlled the tides. With their help, she learned to dive, following the example of the mer-children and swimming as fast as she could down to the sea-bed to gather the choicest oysters and clams.

Golden-furred mountain apes took care of Moon as well, venturing down from their forested dwelling place to bring her bananas and coconuts, and she became fast friends with their young ones also, soon growing strong enough to wrestle with them and climb palm-trees even faster than they could. 

But it was the sea who was her true guardian and greatest love.

Sturdy coral reefs and powerful ancient runes carved into the cliffs shielded the island from any human invaders. In Moon’s dreams each night, the ocean’s gentle voice would whisper to her, speaking of the magic that was the life-blood of the island and telling her where to find the crystals, herbs and wave-worn rocks to bring that magic forth into the light. As Moon grew from a wild young girl into a strong and skilful woman, the sea washed treasure chests onto the beach filled with shimmering jewels and glorious gowns for her to wear.

In gratitude, Moon learned to cast the spells the ocean told her of, and the island’s very air and sands hummed with an energy that made the trees grow fruit in great abundance and the little bay beside which Moon had built her hut teem with leaping, glittering fish.

Dressed in silks but with her feet completely bare, Moon would walk along the shoreline and feel the foamy waves rush around her ankles, kissing her naked toes and murmuring in hushed and reverent tones of a love that was innocent no more. She swam unclad by starlight far more often now, no longer surrounded by a bevy of bright-tailed mermaids, and the water around her felt like the most delectable of all embraces.

Merfolk and mountain apes alike knew better than to seek Moon as a mate; the warm salt-scent upon her skin and a strange, enchanted look in her dark eyes proclaimed her wedded to the sea. And in their varied tongues, they told a thousand stories of a lady made of sea-foam, her hair brown seaweed and her limbs more pliant than the waves, rising from the depths to take her human bride into her arms and dancing on the sand with her by the light of her namesake, the moon.


End file.
